Harry Liddell Alice's little brother
by Ghost the Fox
Summary: Harry Potter has been adopted after he set fire to his aunt and uncles place but guess where the new brother and older sister are living in yep welcome to the aslyem where Alice and Harry sleep going through a torn wonderland wizarding world beware Harry has a older sister with a knife and she's not afraid to kill
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Harry's insanity

It had been 4 years since the old wizard Dumbledore left Harry also known as the boy who lived at his aunt's doorstep and it was on this day on his fourth birthday that the Dursleys went too far

"No no please don't please it all I have left" Harry screamed as he watches his uncle throw a small plush toy to a grim or large dog into the fire before tossing two more toys inside causing Harry to break down crying in the strong grip of his aunt

"That was the last of my family" Harry said before seeming to twitch this caused Vernon and Petunia Dursley's to look at each other before they watched as Harry's head came up and they could see a light behind his eyes that was deemed with tears

"That was the last I had left" Harry screamed and then the fire began to spark and scatter and wrath it seemed to scream into the dark before it explodes outwards and into the creatures of his dreams and they soon spread hours later the police found the place on fire with Harry outside huddled up with his three burnt toys giggling softly and the cops had only one place in mind for him after seeing his eyes

Two days later Rutledge asylum

"Come on boys those sedatives want last long" Dr. Hieronymus Wilson said pushing a wheelchair with a child on it and checking the name on his board he found he was pushing a child named Harry Potter

"Come on we can put him in Alice's room she's been mostly asleep for the past days" the doctor said handing the wheel chair with the unconscious child to a nurse who pushed him into a room and the only occupant in the room was a girl that looked to be in her teens with dark black hair but she was asleep and after leaving Harry on the other bed in the room the nurses started to leave but stopped and put Harry's toys back in his arms before leaving

With Alice

Alice had just started entering the school as the messed up name supplied and had just picked up a croquet mallet when she started hearing a whimper throughout wonderland and for a second Alice was outside of wonderland looking to her left only to find a boy whimpering on the other bed he was tossing and turning and had seemed to have dropped his toys

"No no uncle Vernon don't" the child said and Alice felt something in her heart click and she got up out of bed and went over and smoothed the child's head

"Shesh sheesh it's okay little one why don't you come with me to wonderland maybe we can help each other" Alice said before picking up Harry and his toys and then she brought them to her bed and wrapping a arm around Harry she went back to wonderland only to find a surprise inside

Still outside

After all of this happened the nurse and doctor had came back in to check on their newest ward only to find that the two orphans in the room had moved and was in one bed with the smaller and younger Harry cuddled up with Alice holding onto his Grim, wolf, and deer while in Alice's other arm was her rabbit and she had Harry covered protectively in here other

"Well doctor when they wake up do you think we should pull up the adoption papers" The nurse joked but the doctor took it seriously

"That might acutely help both of them" the doctor said before leaving the two to there sleep

In wonderland

"Hello who are you" Harry asked then he looked down and saw that he was wearing a Victorian suit that was a dark green and had a front pocket and on that pocket was a skull then he noticed that it wasn't a shirt but one of those coattails jacket things then he looked at the pretty girl In front of him with her blue dress and black hair who was gaping at him alongside a cat that didn't look so good

"How did you get in here" Alice asked staring down at the small 4 year old

"I don't know but where is here" Harry asked and looking around he stared at the place he was in with books and walking cards then the cat spoke

"Welcome to wonderland or rather what used to be wonderland I'm the chesher cat at your serves" Chiser said and after Harry watched as the cat disappeared did he turn to Alice

"Hmm maybe we can help each other I'm Alice Liddell what's your name" Alice asked walking forward with her knife

"I'm Harry but why do you need the knife" Harry asked then watches as some form of blanket or something came out of nowhere and started screaming at them sending them both flying

"Because my wonderland has gotten dangerous" Alice said before throwing her knife at the banshee and then switching to the croquet mallet and send a ball at the monstrosities causing it to burst into flames then a card came up behind Alice and attempted to attack her with his spear but instantly caught on fire and burned and looking around Alice found Harry staring at the fire harshly with a glow to his eyes

"Huh oh sorry" Harry said shaking his head and hoping Alice didn't notice how that card died then together the two walked on but Alice stopped beside Harry and leaning down whispered

"Thank you" before kissing him on the cheek and carrying on and after a bit of Harry touching his cheek he soon followed the most kindest person he ever met only to find her stabbing to death another card with blood going everywhere 'still the kindest person he ever met' Harry thought before he followed neither noticing the howls and bays that rebounded in the new forest nearby


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Harry's wonderland

Soon enough to two had gotten through the castle of doors and got the shrinking potion and after going through another portal the pair found themselves in a forest but Alice looked around more closely

"That's weird the forest changed it didn't look like this the last time I was here" Alice said walking forward on my to be met with a racing rabbit running into her

"Alice Alice something happened the whole of wonderland been changed it's almost like there s two" Rabbit stopped when he spotted Harry who had hid behind Alice when he appeared

"Huh hey there" Harry said before he heard a sound he recognized and looking up he found himself looking at a owl flying by but it was huge but it soon past by

"Okay so what happened the areas changed" Alice asked looking around and spotting the Ant soldiers were fighting something new it looked to be a burnt rat with red eyes alongside a snake with his own red eyes and both had what seemed some form of tattoo on there side with the burns it looked like a skull with a snake through it

"Uh death eaters" Harry said hiding behind Alice again but then the snake and rat looked over and after looking back at the ants quickly ran

"Death eaters I'm guessing there your nightmares then" Alice said realising that bringing the child into her Wonderland most have made his be added on to her own

"Yeah I remember a little bit from my parents story's they would tell me and there talks there bad guys that the hero's of my dreams fight and there leader is the king snake but I can never remember his name" Harry said looking around

"Hmm so we have a problem on one hand we have enemies that I'm familiar with but those that I'm not but you do know these ones but don't know mine huh looks like we will need each other to survive are wonderland" Alice said this caused Rabbit to nod

"Yes yes that would explain it darn know I have to find and make new ways forward" Rabbit said looking around then they heard a howl and a giant but small if they were normal sized wolf jumped out of the nearby grass and landed in front of the group causing Rabbit to jump behind Alice who brandished her knife and the group could see that half of the wolf was covered in soot and burns but he had his eyes on only one person and with gurgle a voice came through the wolf's throat

"Harry" the wolf said and the child instantly walked forward

"Moony" Harry said hugging the wolf this caused Alice to relax

"One of your hero's" Alice asked this caused Harry to nod

"Yes Moony the smartest of the Marauders" Harry said before he got licked by the wolf who snuggled up to Harry's side while the child hugged him then they parted and walked over to Alice

"Moony meet Alice Alice Moony" Harry said this caused both to nod to each other

"Moony can you show us the way along side Rabbit maybe then we can find are way" Harry said then with a nod Moony moved over and sat down beside Rabbit causing him to jump

"Don't worry I won't eat you" Moony said looking down this caused Rabbit to nod before the two walked ahead this caused the two humans to lose them quickly and this also gave them some time to talk

"Hey I noticed your Moony seems a bit sad" Alice said having spotted the wolf's tail on the ground after what Rabbit said

"Yeah Moony doesn't want to be a wolf he says he scares himself" Harry said this caused Alice to smirk a bit

"So a Wolf scared of his own shadow is a hero to you" Alice teased but Harry did not smile

"Oh that's not what he's afraid of he's afraid that he will hurt his friends with his large size and hungry nature, he fears that he will scare away those around him and cause only harm, but most of all he fears that everyone and everything around him will turn against him" Harry said and after Harry explained it like that it made Alice realize

"He's a real person from the regular world isn't he" Alice asked but Harry frowned before shrugging

"I think so yes but I can't remember most of my dreams are half finished there missing pieces" Harry said looking around and looking with him Alice noticed what he meant the trees around them were dark and dangerous yet sent a feeling of freedom and safety and the forest felt fake like pieces were missing

"Well if I was to guess you made your wonderland out of old story's that your family probably told you stories that you put in your wonderland but by now you should have replaced them with new ones" Alice said looking at the slowly melting away land of Harry's but the more Harry looked around the more concrete the area looked

"Yeah I haven't had that many good stories" Harry said shrugging but when he shrugged Alice noticed something on his back but it quickly disappeared under Harry's shirt and he quickly caught up with Moony and Rabbit and as soon as Harry was out of hearing range Chiser appeared

"He's hiding something Alice you must get him to trust you and doing that you will trust him as well" Chided said before disappearing

Then muttering about esp dropping cats Alice quickly caught up to Harry and soon enough they got through the new forest with little difficulty but they had to stop when someone new to Alice appeared before them it was a small gray rat with pale yellow eyes

"Come on follow me" he said and Alice Unown to herself started walking toward the rat before Harry stopped her

"Don't listen that's wormtail he'll betray you and do so happily" Harry said but when Alice looked at the kid he had a tear in his eye

"He was supposed to be one of my heroes when he turned" Harry said then they watched as the rat ran away and was soon met up with a snake that grabbed the rat and quickly ran away with him soon enough the group made it to an area close to where someone from Alice's world called the caterpillar was but they had stopped in a clearing

"I don't like this" Moony said looking around and sniffing the air but Rabbit shook his head

"No it should be fine" Rabbit said before hopping forward and then the group saw a large foot coming down on Rabbit

"Rabbit movie" Harry and Alice screamed then quick as a flash someone appeared in front of Rabbit saving him mostly half of his body had gotten stepped on but the antlers from a large deer had saved his right side

"Prongs he saved him" Harry said and quickly the foot moved on and the group rushed over with Chiser appearing beside them

"Rabbit are you okay" Alice asked cradling his head while Harry stood by Prongs and Moony then they heard another barking and a large dog ran up beside them

"Huh I I don't think I'll last long Alice" Rabbit said his side heavily bleeding but Harry seemed to be think up a plan but the deer and the dog didn't seem to like his idea

"Harry you're not thinking what I think you are" Prongs said and when Harry nodded both Prongs and the new dog slumped

"But he's snivellus we can't ask for" Prongs was saying until he saw Harry's glare

"Oh really but Lily flower always says that he's the best potion master so he can help us and also you know how Lily flower trusts the dungeon bat" Harry said this caused The dog and Prongs to look down before they nodded and quickly they moved the rabbit carefully onto Prongs

And in doing so Alice was able to spot there burn marks and the soot covering them but know that there was more than one she saw a symbol on them it looked like some form of bird

"What's that Harry and where are we going" Alice asked before Harry held out his hand and quickly the two hopped up on Moony and the dogs backs

"That Alice is the sign of the order of the Phoenix and as for where we're going we're going to the hero's base of sorts we're going to Hogwarts" Harry said then he looked down at the dog

"Come on Padfoot let's go" Harry said and the group was off

* * *

Okay I know what you guys are thinking how in heaven and earth does Harry already know about Hogwarts and his family and wizards and the answer is he doesn't all he knows is that his family gave him when he was a baby very vivid stories and also as for how Harry remembers said story's look back at this chapter before entering his wonderland they were slowly melting away he was slowly forgetting them so in other words when Harry reached 11 if he hadn't entered his wonderland the dream and story's would have vanished and been erased and also I need you guys help I can't use any of the living characters names so I need nicknames for everyone Dumbledore, Snape and anyone else the Potters, Sirius, and Remus would have told Baby Harry or talked about around him I already have ideas for Minerva but the rest I need some help with and as for Harry's mother well the above would have pointed out that his imaginated version is still alive even if he doesn't know it yeah Harry doesn't know about prongs being his dead dad's nickname or Lily flower being his mom's all he knows is that these names are his heros and as for why wormtail was already a villain do you honestly think a baby wouldn't notice they see and think more than we give them credit for and I hope you guys like this story.


	3. POLL

hey guys sorry about this little authors note but I kinda have to do this and this well be put on all of my story's

so guess what happened my Poll broke I don't know what happened or how to fix it so I was forced to delete it and start a new version and I am sorry for all of the people that voted already and well know have to vote again but also this time I have made it so you guys can have more votes up to 30 if the count thing can be trusted and as for what happened to my last poll somehow it had went into Demo mode and I couldn't figure out how to get it off so I am very sorry to all those that had tried to vote and couldn't so for the next week of one/twenty two/two thousand seventeen a Saturday too next weeks Monday so I am giving you guys 8 days to get started on veting again and by that time I will check the poll again to see what I'm going to update the most and once again I am sorry about forcing you guys to have to do a revote in other words because either I did something or my computer glitched so see yeh guys and I hope you guys have a good day


	4. Ghost is currently unavailable

"Hello cd here! Your probably confused and wondering where's ghost or who are you if you don't already know me I'm cd ghosts little sister"cd says happily smiling

"Cd ! Get to the point!"Ghost yells annoyed with his hand

"Alright alright any way ghost is currently unavailable for the time being since he got into a workplace accident which currently damaged one of his hands making it where he can't really write anything at the time being but if he wants any small short things up i will gladly write them out for you all and him of course"cd says smiling innocently

"Nope that's not happening" Ghost yelled as he took the phone with his good hand

"Fine anyway I shouldnt stay in here long I have to go wash clothes see ya"cd states walking out the door waving

"K see yah sis" Ghost typed with a single finger it is hard to type with one hand

"And remember everybody keep your work area clean or else end up with a busted arm" Ghost stated raising his right hand which was covered in gauze from the wrist up

"And I'm right handed to" Ghost stated scowling

"Sorry guys"

Also sorry about how this originally turned out


End file.
